


The Secrets of Love and Family

by Yoshi20Monbebe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Friendship, Legends, Letters, My First AO3 Post, Nobility, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Real Life, Romance, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi20Monbebe/pseuds/Yoshi20Monbebe
Summary: This is my first post on AO3 an I would really like reviews and constructive criticism. The story is going to be in an unusual format. It is going to be written in the form of letters between two characters.Lady Pendragon's father died leaving his life's research for his daughter to continue. She enlists the help of a childhood friend, Lord Emrys. Read the letters between them that unravel the best kept and biggest family secrets and find love along the way.





	The Secrets of Love and Family

Dear Lord Emrys,

Thank you for offering your humble abode to me for my stay in Wales. I would gladly accept, although I dearly hope you shall stay there too? I would feel terrible if I was an inconvenience.

I am looking forward to our meeting. I believe the last time we saw each other was when we were just children. My late father told me all about your accomplishments and I am really impressed. 

As you may know, my father died last summer and he was working on a project involving the secrets of both our bloodlines. Especially the secrets behind them and the legends. I'll admit I also am very interested in this topic. I had always watched when my father did his research and when he passed away, I continued his legacy and I would really really appreciate if you would help me with my research. Especially the political and social aspects. I have no patience for the twisted game that is politics. 

Please reply soon,

 

Lady Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I would appreciate if you left a review.  
> -Yoshi


End file.
